


Subway Stranger

by FairyWeasel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Eren Yeager, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Public Hand Jobs, Rating May Change, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Subways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyWeasel/pseuds/FairyWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only subway car left open is jam-packed with people, so what will Eren do when he finds himself pressed against a short, attractive stranger?</p><p>((I suck at summaries I'm sorry. POV Eren)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only open subway car was packed full of people and I was already running late, so I couldn’t wait for the next one. I somehow managed to squeeze into the warm mass of bodies just before the doors shut, praying that more people would be getting out than in at our next stop.

I gently edged my way further into the car and grabbed the railing so I wouldn’t topple over when we started moving. Someone took advantage of the small amount of space I had created, and jostled their way behind me, pushing me even further into the crowd. I let out a sigh and looked around for the first time since I arrived. There wasn’t much to see in the mass of squirming, agitated bodies, and the paint on the walls was peeling off in strips. Someone shifted behind me and pressed up against my back so I couldn’t move. I was sandwiched in between them and the short man in front of him. He has been trying his best to avoid contact with me, and only offered me a glare once I was flush against his chest. There was nothing I could do so he was going to have to deal with it. 

Finally the train lurched and started screeching along the tracks. I spared another glance at the man pressed against my chest when I though he wasn’t looking. He had shiny black hair styled in an undercut, and his bangs were slightly in his eyes. He was shorter than me by a good six inches. I couldn’t see much of his face, but his brow was set in an almost permanent looking glare. At some point he had wedged his hands in between us to make a little more room for himself.  
The hands of a rather attractive man were resting on my abs. Uh-oh.

I cleared my throat and tried to focus on the chaos of people surrounding me instead of this one attractive stranger, before it was too late. I edged backwards, pushing into the person behind me. They pushed right back and sent my hips straight into the man in front of me. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me before clicking his tongue and trying to look past me, at the person who shoved me. His eyes were a beautiful and cold gunmetal gray color. I felt a familiar heat begin to pool into my lower stomach. And now I was fucked.

He didn’t realize my distress, until someone jostled him, causing him to rub up against my already half-hard member. He immediately stiffened and had the nerve to glance down at my crotch. I was about to stutter a lame apology, mentally preparing myself for the worst tongue-lashing I’ve had in a while, when he smirked up at me. Not the reaction I was expecting, but I preferred it to the glare he had been giving me earlier. He had a really nice smile.

His hands were still against my stomach, and he slowly started moving his thumbs in small circles, bringing his hands to encircle my hips in the process. Now it was my turn to stiffen. I managed to meet his eyes, and I found that their color had changed. They appeared slightly darker, and I realized that his pupils were starting to dilate. Was he enjoying this?

The answer was yes, because he suddenly rolled his hips forward to grind against me. I could feel that he was hard now too. He stayed pressed against me for a brief moment before leaning away as much as he could (which wasn’t much) and letting his hands fall from my hips. His eyes had never moved from mine, but now they appeared questioning, and even hopeful. 

What the hell? Did he really want to do this here? At any other time I would gladly jump on the opportunity to grind with this attractive stranger, but he was just that. A stranger. And we were in the middle of a crowded subway car. Apparently he didn’t care about any of that. As I studied his face, I realized that I didn’t care either. Tentatively, I raised my hands to rest on his hips, and mimicked his earlier motion. 

His eyes widened, and I immediately stilled my hips and tried to pull away. Had I read this situation completely wrong? God, he could press charges against me for sexual assault! His hands immediately grabbed my own, keeping them on his hips when I tried to pull them away. I tightened my grip on him when I realized that this was something he wanted. His eyes closed for the first time during this weird exchange and he began to grind against me again, setting a slow, almost undetectable rhythm.  
This had to stop. Someone could catch us and have us arrested for public indecency. But the more I thought about it, the more I found that I didn’t care. There was no way I could pass up this attractive man who was so focused on me. Before I knew it I felt his hands snake around my back and lower until they found my ass. He gave a light squeeze, and I had to bite my lip to stifle the small moan that wanted to escape. I saw him smirk again at that, and he used his hold on my to pull me even further against him, if that was even possible considering our already close proximity. 

I picked up his rhythm and began moving with him, relishing the small amount of friction he was giving me. I wanted more. My hands had found their way to his ass as well, and I played with the hem of his pants before slowly pushing my hands beneath the fabric to feel his smooth, cool skin. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one saw, causing me to do the same. I had completely forgotten where we were. By some stroke of luck, no one near us was facing us, so no one saw when I began to knead his ass cheeks beneath his clothes. 

I wanted to lean down closer to him, to feel his shaking breath, to taste his slightly parted lips. I subconsciously flicked my tongue across my own lips, and I noticed his eyes watching the movement. I desperately wanted to kiss him, but people would definitely notice that, and I’m not sure if he would appreciate the gesture.  
Before I could act on my sudden impulse, the train lurched to a halt. The doors creaked open and people began to file out. I immediately pulled my hands from his pants, and he let his hands circle back to my hips before letting them fall back to his sides. I was now painfully hard and already missed the contact.

“Is this your stop?”

It took me a few seconds before I realized he had even said anything. He was looking at me expectantly.

“Uh? W-what?” I stuttered. I felt the tips of my ears heat up, no doubt they were turning red and revealing how flustered I was. 

“Tch. I asked if this was your stop, brat.” There was a small smirk gracing his lips, despite the annoyed tone he used.

“Oh, uh, no, I don’t get off for another two stops,” I replied, with my eyes slightly narrowed. I didn’t appreciate being called a brat, but I wasn’t going to call him out on it in hopes that we could continue whatever the hell we were just doing. 

“How convenient. That’s when I get off.” 

He took my hand in his and laced our fingers together as he pulled me to two seats that had opened up as people got off the car. Thankfully, no one entered, so the car was a lot less crowded; only a few people were left standing now.

I shifted my messenger bag to rest on my crotch once I sat down; I was sporting a very obvious tent in my pants after so much teasing. The man watched me do so and snorted lightly. He was still clutching onto my hand and he began rubbing circles into my skin with his thumb. We both stayed quiet until the next stop, which wasn’t for long as the location was very close to the previous stop. Neither of us moved when the doors slid open. People began filing out, and once again no one entered our car.  
I glanced at the stranger holding my hand once the last person left the car. He was already looking at me, staring me down as if he was waiting for something to happen. The doors slid closed, leaving us alone in the car. He pulled me from my seat and pressed me against the closed doors, and ground his hips straight into mine. I couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping my lips, and he chuckled before doing it again. I had no time to admire how nice his laugh was because my softening dick was now standing at full attention again, and was straining painfully against my jeans. 

We had several minutes before the next stop, but still not enough time to really get down to business, and we both seemed to realize this without speaking. He settled for simply grinding against me at a violent pace, and I did my best to keep up. Our erections rubbed together with an almost bruising force. He slid his hands underneath my jeans and boxers and began to knead at my ass. All I could do was grip his waist and tilt my head back as I let out a small moan. At this rate I wouldn’t last much longer. The sounds I was starting to make encouraged him to bring his lips to my neck and mouth at my pulse before giving me a small nip with his teeth. He soothed the skin with his tongue and gently sucked. He released me with a slick pop and admired his work before his eyes met mine. Lust was clouding my vision, and seeing the same emotion in his eyes finally sent me over the edge. I let out a small cry and thrust my hips forward into his as I let my head fall back and hit the closed doors of the subway car. I barely heard his low moan as he followed me into orgasm. 

In my haze I felt one of his hands leave my ass and reach for something on his person. I couldn’t care what, as he soon replaced his hands on my ass, this time in the back pockets of my jeans. I didn’t even care that I came in my underwear.

“I’m Levi, by the way,” he whispered to me.

“Eren,” I breathily replied.

“Well, Eren, it was VERY nice to meet you.” He slipped his hands out of my back pockets to rest on my hip bones, and stood on his toes. When I realized what he wanted I leaned down the remaining inch or two and met his lips. They were soft and warm and moved gently against mine before he pulled away from me entirely and walked out of the car, sparing a single glance over his shoulder at me, and winked. Although that may have just been my imagination.

I readjusted my pants, trying to avoid the wetness staining my boxers before I too left the car. Levi was already long gone. I sighed and made my way to the nearest restroom to try and clean up some. I typically didn’t do the whole “casual fuck” thing, even though we didn’t even have sex. Levi intrigued me, and I wanted to get to know him, and do more of whatever this was with him. But he was just some random guy that I met and felt up on the subway. 

I locked myself into a stall and pulled down my pants partway to reveal my upper thighs and now flaccid dick. I felt something sharp poke the back of my left thigh, and I reached my hand into my back pocket. I felt a piece of cardstock that hadn’t been there before and I pulled it out. It was a business card of some corporation that I had never heard of. It also bore the name Levi Ackerman and a phone number. I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards as I tucked it safely back into my pocket and began to clean myself up. I would definitely be seeing Levi again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Eren meets Levi again.

The subway was just as crowded as it was last week. Once again, there was standing room only by time I was able to get onto the only open car left. I managed to edge my way further into the mass of people in order to get away from the closing doors. I took my place standing by the crowded seats and grabbed the metal bar above my head to steady myself before we started moving. I really hated having to take the subway, but then again I did meet Levi on the subway.

I had saved his cell phone number, but every time I had tried to text him, I never knew what to say. _Hey, it’s Eren, you know that guy from the subway?_ Yeah that would get the point across but it was pretty lame. God, would he even remember me or still want to talk to me? It’s been a week and I haven’t so much as texted him; he probably thinks I’m some creepy asshole who always grinds against random men in the crowded subway. I felt the tips of my ears heat up as I subconsciously tried to put some distance between myself and the tall blonde man in front of me.

Stepping backwards caused me to get closer to the people sitting down. Great, now I probably had my ass in some poor person’s face. Before I could check to see if I actually was violating someone’s personal space with my ass, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I squeaked as they pulled me backwards, and I went completely rigid when I fell and landed on someone’s lap. Whoever pulled me down let out a strangely familiar chuckle before turning me to sit sideways.

_Levi_

I was sitting on Levi’s lap. His arms were moving, and I felt them pull me a little closer to his chest before they settled in my lap. I couldn’t bring myself to meet his eyes, I was felt so awkward. When he noticed my hesitance to look him in the eye, he leaned in close to my ear, and his hot breath made me shiver as he whispered; “Eren, I’m disappointed that you never called me.”

My face flushed even more, if that was even possible. So he didn’t think I was some creepy asshole. When I didn’t respond (apart from a choked sound), he rolled his eyes and slipped his one of his hands under his jacket, which had somehow found its way to my lap. He rested his hand on my upper thigh, dangerously close to my crotch. I stiffened again, and he shifted his hand towards my knee, rubbing slow, soothing circles down my leg with his fingers. I relaxed some and managed to meet his eyes with my own; they looked apprehensive, like he was worried he had done the wrong thing.

I definitely wanted him to continue with his original plan, despite my initial reaction. He’d just startled me. I leaned into him, trying to signal that I was giving him my consent without speaking. We were still on a crowded subway car after all.

Levi seemed to understand what I was trying to convey, as his arm around my waist tightened. Then, the hand under his jacket found its way to my crotch and he pressed down with the heel of his palm. I let out a shaky breath, but managed to suppress the moan that wanted to escape my lips. Levi smirked at me, and I studied his face, suddenly wanting to see what a full smile would look like adorning his beautiful features. I lifted my arm to rest around his shoulders, and gently brushed my fingers over the short strands of his undercut. His eyes fell closed as I reached up and carded through his longer strands of hair.

I had gotten so caught up in committing every detail of his face to memory that I hadn’t realized he had unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand underneath them until he gently squeezed me. This wasn’t the first time someone had touched me there, but it had never felt this good before. I was fully hard in an instant as his hand explored my entire length. He stopped at the bottom to gently roll my balls in palm, before working his way up to the tip. He circled the top with his thumb, smearing the tiny bit of precome that had already appeared.

I felt weak as he continued teasing me, and I slumped against him. He still hadn’t broken our eye contact, and the half-lidded smoldering gaze he was giving me made my member throb. I felt him growing hard underneath me, and he finally, _finally_ started fully stroking me. He set a slow pace, and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet.

I slowly rolled my hips down, grinding against his steadily growing member, and he wasn’t able to suppress a small groan of approval. His eyes darted to the man who was sitting next to us, but he had headphones in and was focused on the book he held in front of him. With a sigh of relief, Levi quickened his strokes the best he could without making his movements obvious. He flicked his wrist at the top of each time to brush his thumb over my leaking head.

The train lurched to halt, and Levi stopped for a brief moment as people began filing out of the car. People had turned to face us as they left, so it was necessary to for him to stop, but my hips bucked up in protest, involuntarily trying to find more friction. His free hand quelled the movement of my hips, and then pulled me closer to him. He was breathing somewhat heavily, despite not having received much attention himself. Maybe doing this kind of thing in public was a huge turn on for him. That would explain a lot, actually.

The doors closed again, and once everyone was settled in, Levi started stroking me again, picking up his pace from before. My breathing quickened and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. I grasped onto his shoulder tightly, and he gave me two short pumps before I came in his hand. I had to bite the fleshy part of my thumb to stop myself from crying out in pleasure and alerting the entire car.

As I came down from my high, I realized what I mess I had just made in my pants _again_ , and this time, all over Levi too. I could also feel that he was still painfully hard underneath me.

“Reach into my coat pocket and grab the pack of tissues for me,” he whispered into my ear. He didn’t seem at all disgusted that his hand was covered in my seed. I complied and discreetly slipped him the travel sized pack of tissues, and he wiped off my softening member as best as he could before taking another tissue to clean his hand. The overstimulation of my still sensitive skin made me jump, and he gave me another smirk before leaning in to kiss me on the lips. It was chaste and brief, the kind of kiss that was normal for couples to share even in public. But, we weren’t really a couple, and the realization of that fact was slightly depressing.

“Hey Levi?”

He hummed in response. His hand had emerged from underneath his jacket after buttoning my jeans back up, and his arm was now circled around my waist in a warm embrace. He seemed distracted, and I realized that he was trying not to buck his hips up to grind into my ass. Shit, he was still hard, and the train was already coming to a halt. This was my stop, and probably Levi’s too, as we got off at the same time last week.

“Do you think we could go get some coffee together sometime?” I asked. I was done letting my awkwardness get the best of me. I wanted to see more of Levi, and as much as I like sexual favors, I’d like to actually get to know him too.

“Are you asking me out?” His lips curved into a small grin, different from the smirks he had given me earlier. This one looked genuinely happy, though still small.

“Uh, yes?” It came out as a question instead of the confident statement I had intended. Damnit. 

“Good,” he replied, “I had been planning on asking you out a lot sooner, but I didn’t have you number.” He gave me a pointed looked and I felt myself flush. I was about to stammer an awkward excuse, when the train came to a halt. I wiggled my butt against his erection before I leaned towards his ear.

“Let me take care of that for you,” I whispered. Not with the seductive tone I was going for, but at least I didn’t stutter.

“I’d like that,” he breathed. I got off of his lap and he pulled his jacket over the tent in his pants before standing as well. We were just about to exit the train car when a small woman with short strawberry-blonde hair brushed past us. She was clutching her book tightly to her chest and looked absolutely horrified as she tried to avoid bumping into me.

Oh my god. She knew.

I looked at Levi, horrified myself that we had been caught. To my surprise he burst out laughing, not just chuckling as he had before, but fully doubling over in order to catch his breath. He managed to pull me from the car before the doors closed, and I was frozen on the platform. My face was on fire and I’m sure my jaw hanging open. Once Levi had composed himself, I looked to him for an explanation.

“I work with her,” he said simply, before he took my hand and practically dragged me to the nearest restroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the last chapter! You guys inspired me to keep writing this fic, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr is [fairy-weasel](http://fairy-weasel.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested.
> 
> To all those who are being affected by the attacks in Paris, my heart goes out to you. Please try to stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it's late, I haven't proofread this at all so I'm sorry if it sucks. Feel free to let me know if it does, constructive criticism helps me edit! (which I will hopefully find time to do at some point) 
> 
> This is also my first ever fanfic on AO3!! Also my first time writing smut (although it's not even really smut because I couldn't write anything that I like :/ )
> 
> This is probably just going to stay a oneshot, but if people like it then I may add more at some point. So let me know if you want more! Like, when Eren calls Levi and they meet or something. I kind of have a plot idea, but it needs some work. 
> 
> Have a great day lovelies!! :D
> 
> For anyone interested my tumblr is [fairy-weasel](http://fairy-weasel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
